


Forever Complex

by LoveHatesYou



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II, Suikoden III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revised account of Yuber and Pesmerga's relationship, starting from childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Complex

_Crunch._  
  
  
What was that? The silhouette of the dark haired boy stopped moving, and he felt as though the movement of his heart had stopped along with it. He inhaled a deep breath, which he soon found to be a bad idea when the cold air filled his lungs, making him gasp painfully. Pesmerga was now at the tender age of twelve years old, enjoying his youth in the outdoors. Though for the time being it didn't feel as though he were enjoying himself all that much. There was another crunch like sound, like a twig being broken. He quickly turned around, his ear length black hair fluttered against his face, though he saw nothing behind him except for the darkness of the night, and the few flickering lights of fireflies that floated about. His blonde companion had dragged him from his bed and out into the night, telling Pesmerga that they would be hunting the glowing bugs. However that was not what had happened. At some point, Yuber had released his hand, and in a flash his friend was no where to be seen. Pesmerga's heart pounded, he felt the fear of being utterly alone rise up inside of him.  
  
**"Yuber..?"** He tried to call out loudly, though his voice only came as a small whisper against the night air. Orbs of bright blue shot open widely soon enough and he dropped the jar which he had held in his hand for catching the elusive fireflies, as something or someone of his own size tackled him backwards onto the cold hard ground, the only thing he could make out was a wave of blonde hair slightly longer than his own, and two-toned eyes. That was all he needed to see to make out what had knocked him down.  
  
**"Yuber!"** This time be was able to get the name out a bit louder than before, his voice surprised from the pounce. He was partially annoyed that his friend had pulled such a mean trick in the first place, yet he was also glad that he wasn't left alone anymore, though he had to much pride to admit that he had been scared. He was also left a little breathless, as he had been the one to land on his back, knocking the breath right out of him as Yuber landed on top of his lithe body.  
  
**"Why did you do that? Get off of me. You're crushing me..."** Pesmerga whined breathlessly at the other boy and squirmed a little bit below him. Yuber smirked broadly and let out a small chuckle as he rolled off to Pesmerga's side and onto his own, facing the other boy as he lazily propped himself up with one elbow in the dirt and his face resting on his knuckles.  
  
**"Aww.. What's the matter little Pescy? You didn't like my little game of hide-and-seek?"** He pouted light-heartedly at the other boy, perfectly aware of how much Pesmerga hated what Yuber had taken to calling him.  
  
**"Were you scared without me? Aww... were you scared of the dark without me here to protect you?"** He purred softly at Pesmerga. The dark haired boy frowned deeply at being called Percy... he hated that so much.. and Yuber teasing him didn't really make it any better.  
  
**"Stop calling me that, you know I hate it."** He didn't know why he bothered with even telling Yuber not to do something, it didn't work, and if anything it only made things worse on himself. Yuber's grin fell into a thoughtful look as he took to simply staring at Pesmerga without so much as uttering another word to his best friend. Pesmerga blinked stupidly as he watched Yuber... He was so strange, Pesmerga didn't get him at all. Though maybe that was what he liked so much about him, what compelled him to be closer to the blonde boy. Without so much as a warning, Yuber pounced back on top of Pesmerga, however he didn't let his weight crush the boy below him this time. Pesmerga felt strange. Something felt different about those unnatural eyes that Yuber possessed. It made his heart beat started to go up and he trembled just softly from head to toe.  
  
**"Yuber... What are you doing?"** The dark haired boy asked, his voice only escaping as a raspy whisper from the back of his throat.  
  
**"Shhh.."** Yuber silenced his friend before placing a hand gently on the side of Pesmerga's face as he slowly leaned in. Pesmerga wasn't sure what was going on. What had gotten into Yuber all of a sudden? Two shaky hands found their way onto Yuber's hips, giving them a small nervous squeeze. It felt like hours that Yuber was leaning in, though it was probably more like seconds before soft lips found their way onto Pesmerga's, connecting with them, touching and caressing them with more adoration than Pesmerga had ever felt in all of his life. The heat of Yuber's body was so close, and oddly enough it was comforting, and actually helped Pesmerga to relax a little bit. The thumping of Yuber's heart mirrored that of Pesmerga. Soft lids fell to cover his glassy eyes as he kissed Pesmerga, or anyone for that matter, for the very first time. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but it felt like the right thing to do, the only way for him to express his appreciation for his best friend. Instinct had him take Pesmerga's bottom lip between both of his own to cautiously nibble on it, his tongue just barely sliding out to touch over the other boy's lips softly, loving the feeling greatly. Pesmerga had never felt this way before. He didn't even really know what it was that he was feeling, he only knew that it was enjoyable and utterly addicting. The feeling around them was like being stuck in time, the moments that they were in one anothers arms was like an eternity of bliss, however it couldn't last forever, and it was the sound of a voice not to far off that killed their moment together.  
  
**"Pesmerga! It's time to come inside!"** Pesmerga pulled his face away from Yuber's and gasped out, how long had he been out here? He didn't really know for sure, but he knew that it had been far too long. He pushed Yuber off of him and jumped up from the ground.  
  
**"I..I..have to go! I'm sorry!"** With that he sprinted off just as quickly as he could, feeling very confused now. What was that back there? It only took a moment or to of running before he was back in his little village and went straight to the hut that he and his parents lived in. He ran through the door, slightly out of breath and hunched over slightly with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch it. A woman with blue eyes and light brown hair that was done up with a bun and covered by a light gray bonnet. She smiled as she saw her son rush inside of the small kitchen.  
  
**"Good evening dear, where have you been, and did you have fun?"** Pesmerga finally caught his breath and smiled at his mother as he moved to sit down to tell his mother about his evening, it was something that he had always done and he didn't think twice about telling her all the details, having no clue about the taboos of Pesmerga kissing his best friend.  
  
**"I..I've never felt anything like it! I had no idea what to think now. I mean.. why would Yuber kiss me like that? But... it was so sweet. What do you think that it meant? I wonder if he'll try it again..."** He propped his head up lazily with both palms as he looked out across the room with a dreamy expression on his face. He didn't notice the set of eyes that were cast over at him, narrowed as a silent listener stood there. Though soon the dark haired man stepped out and over to Pesmerga, roughly grabbing him by the wrist he lifted the boy off of the ground.  
  
**"D-daddy!? Wha-what are you doing?!"** He asked, utterly shocked by this treatment. He was completely unaware that he had done anything wrong. He grunted out sharply as he was thrown to the ground, though luckily for him he wasn't hurt to badly.  
  
**"I don't want that little blonde monster anywhere near you ever again. Understand? Now go to bed."** His tone of voice was harsh with anger. Pesmerga looked up to his mother for some sort of help, hoping that she might defend him, however it didn't happen.  
  
**"B..but.. I haven't had anything to eat yet.."** Pesmerga protested, his voice small and meek. He was scared, but not of getting hit or scowled more, but of not getting to play with Yuber anymore. The thought of never being able to see his blonde friend again tugged roughly at his open heart. He could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
  
**"Just go."** His father hissed at him and Pesmerga scrambled up from the floor and ran off to his room. Why didn't his father understand? Why did he have to be so cruel to him and deny him what made him so happy? Pesmerga's stomach hurt him a lack of food, but also there was something else there that pained him. He felt alone. Yuber was his only friend. Who was he to spend his time with if he could no longer see that boy with the mismatched eyes. He was torn.. and was unsure of what his actions would be. He was scared of what might happen if he were to disregard his father's demand of him and saw Yuber anyways. His mind raced with those confusing thoughts and made it seem like hours before he was finally able to fall asleep, his cheeks stained with salty wetness.  
  
The next day, Pesmerga went about his chores and other things like he had done every other day. He didn't dare to venture out where Yuber would find him though... he didn't want to have to deal with having to tell the blonde that he couldn't see him anymore. That would simply be far too hard on him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. That night he would close and lock his window then pull the curtains closed so that he wouldn't be able to see Yuber when he came up to his window to try and get him to come out. He crawled into his bed and under his covers. It wasn't long before it happened.. just as he thought there came a tapping at his window and the soft sound of Yuber calling out to him. He had to use every bit of his will to stay silent and in his bed. It felt like forever before Yuber finally got the hint and left. Pesmerga felt bad... he didn't want to hurt Yuber, not like that, and he had a hard time falling asleep that night. The next two days went by slowly and just the same, again Yuber would come back, and again Pesmerga would not budge from his place in bed. However on the third day after the kiss that they had shared together, Pesmerga had over worked himself and was tired from the lack of sleep that he had gotten the past few days. He fell into his bed and fell asleep, completely forgetting about the window.  
  
Yuber came like clock work. He had no intention of giving up. He wanted to know where the two of them stood. He felt as though he was losing his best friend. He felt strongly for Pesmerga. He had been extremely bored with the dark haired boy ignoring him the way that he was and he hated it. There were no regrets for what he did... but.. did Pesmerga regret it? He could only hope not... He was utterly silent as he slipped in though the window and creeped over to his friends bed. He stood over Pesmerga, watching him while he lay asleep. He smiled a little bit as he thought of how sweet the other boy looked then. After a moment of just looking he pulled the covers up just enough for him to slip down underneath them. He wrapped his arms around Pesmerga and pulled him close, running his tongue slowly over the flesh of Pesmerga's ear before he gently whispered into it, **"Pesmerga...Pesmerga... wake up.."**  
  
Pesmerga's eyes slowly blinked open and he wondered for a moment what was going on, though he quickly felt the arms around him and almost started to panic, but Yuber's hand was covering his mouth before he could scream. **"Shhh... It's just me.."** Yuber whispered directly into Pesmerga's ear, the soft warm breath seemed to travel all the way down to his toes, taking a slight shiver all the way down with it. He slowly turned over so that he was facing the blonde, whose arms stayed wrapped around him protectively no matter how he moved.  
  
**"Yuber..? What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come here.."** He looked down, his soft blue eyes showing deep sadness even in the darkness. He was glad that Yuber was there deep down, he had missed him so much, yet he also felt bad for ignoring him... and because he feared what would happen to the both of them if they were to get caught.


End file.
